


Reunited

by moonieboo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First work - Freeform, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Other, Spinel - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe Movie, pink pearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonieboo/pseuds/moonieboo
Summary: Pink Pearl wishes she could see Spinel again.... Even just once more would suffice.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry the writing gets so shitty and lazy towards the end i wrote this on zero hours of sleep forgive me

Pink Pearl sat quietly in the room of her old Diamond. Pink Diamond. 

She stared off out the window, Thinking about Pink. Thinking about her old life. How happy she was before Pink got her colony. How happy she was with Pink... And Spinel.

Spinel.....

Even with how much Pearl wished it had all stayed the same, she never would have gotten close to Spinel if Pink hadn't gotten Earth.

Then again...

She never would have _lost_ Spinel had it not been for Pink Diamonds Colony... 

Her lips pursed as she recounted the events of her life up to this point.

She became.

She was made into Pink Diamonds Pearl.

She played with Pink Diamond.

Pink Diamond got bored with her.

Pink Diamond got a Spinel to entertain her.

Pink Diamond got a Garden of her own to play with Spinel in.

Pink Diamond played with Spinel and Pink Pearl.

The Pearl smiled fondly at the memory. It soon soured.

She began to have free thoughts. 

Pink Diamond left her alone with Spinel for hours on end each day to beg the other Diamonds for a colony.

She knew what boredom, sadness and devastating loneliness were now. 

Spinel cheered her up.

She danced for Spinel.

She started to care more and more for Spinel.

Spinel only cared about Pink Diamond.

Pearl tried to wake Spinel up, to make her see the truth.

It didn't work. 

Pink left them alone more and more now.

Pearl danced for Spinel.

Pearl danced with Spinel.

Spinel kept looking at her funny.

Pink Diamond finally got her Colony.

Pink Diamond went to the Garden with only Spinel.

Pink Diamond came back from the Garden alone. She never did that before.

Pearl asked about Spinel. 

Pink Diamond said not to worry about it.

Pearl worried about it.

Pink Diamond prepared to leave for her new Colony.

Pearl asked about Spinel again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

She accidentally asked in front of the other Diamonds.

Pink Diamond snapped at her.

All the Diamonds were angry.

White took her away. She was replaced. Traded for White Diamonds Pearl.

She wanted to see Spinel again. She was scared.

She tried to run away to the Garden.

White Diamond found her.

White Diamond hurt her.

She can't see out of one eye now.

White Diamond did something to her. She couldn’t remember. One day she just… Woke up. She felt fuzzy.

Pearl blinked herself out of her memories and looked around.

Spinel… She wanted to see Spinel. 

It’d been 6000 Years…

She knew Spinel had to be gone by now… Gone Gone. For good.

She felt like crying. So she cried. She sobbed until it hurt and her eye burned. She only stopped when she heard the Diamond ship land.

Out of habit, she sprang up and quickly made herself presentable, and ran to the Throne Room to greet the Diamonds.

She stopped just outside when she saw the other two pearls, Yellow and Blue, standing outside and listening.

She stood behind them and tilted her head to listen, not looking into the room.

“... room. That big throne up there is White’s. That tiny one down there is Pink’s.”

That was Blue Diamonds voice. Who was she talking to?

“The Yellow one is mine obviously. And the Blue one is… Well. You know.”

That was Yellow.

Pearl heard a giggle-snort echo in the room. 

Wait that sounded... Familiar...

“I know all this stuff already, sillies !! I’ve been here before remember??”

Pearls insides churned and did flipflops. Emotions surged through her. Joy, sadness, distress... Longing... Yearning.

She peeked into the room.

What she saw made her heart sink.

It was Spinel, no doubt about it, but she looked… Different.

Pearls feet moved of their own accord until she stood in the entryway of the Throne Room, gawking at Spinel, the other Pearls trying to get her to hide again.

It was too late. Blue Diamond had spotted her.

“Ah !! Pearl !! I was about to send for you !!” The Diamond said.

Pearl startled and looked up at Blue Diamond just as Spinel whirled around to look at her from across the room.

“Uh” Pearl couldn’t do more than that for a reply. Or she’d start blubbering like a human infant.

“You remember Pink’s playmate right ?? Her name is-”

“Spinel.” Pearl finished.

She didn’t look.

She didn’t want to cry in front of the Diamonds…

Blue Diamond blinked. She wasn’t quite used to being interrupted.

She forced a smile.

“Yes, that's it. Why don’t you say hello?”

Pearl tensed. Her eyes slowly slid to Spinel.

Pearls chest tightened.

Her lip trembled.

Spinel looked so sad. She was looking at the ground, hands clasped in front of her. Like she was waiting for rejection. Waiting for Pearl to sneer at her like she was a lower lifeform. Like Pearl would abandon her like...

Like...

Pearl wailed and flung herself across the room, wrapping her arms around Spinel. She blubbered and sobbed apology after apology. She cried about how much she had missed Spinel. She could hear Stifled crying as she felt Spinel wrap her arms around her five times over. Pearl sobbed harder.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry !! I tried to get you back but-!!”

White Diamond coughed.

Pearl stopped and sniffed, looking up at White Diamond.

The Diamond looked away and shifted awkwardly.

Then she heard a wail and the room was overtaken by a blue hue and a joyed sadness as more tears rolled down her face. She looked up to Blue Diamond, who was sobbing and looking at Spinel and Pearl.

“I’m sorry- I can’t help it. It’s adorable!” The Diamond grinned.

Pearl blushed and squirmed a bit. Spinel released her.

Blue Diamond calmed herself, returning the room to its natural state.

“Hoo-Wee. That sure was something. Call me a Blue Diamond but it seems I’ve cried a lot today!!” Spinel said, grinning.

Pearl giggled, wiping her eyes.

Blue Diamond huffed.

Pearl took Spinel’s hands and squeezed them tight.

“I missed you so much…”

Spinel smiled, her expression was broken yet happy.

Pearl looked up at the Diamonds.

“Can I show her to Pink’s old room??”

They agreed, and Pearl whisked Spinel away.

They ran down the halls of the Palace, giggling and holding hands on their way to Pink's old room.

Pearl looked at Spinel, grinning. Spinel gave her that same look from so many years ago.

She finally knew what that look was. She shared the same look now.

It was love.

She didn’t know what the future would hold for them, but she knew that for right now, all she wanted to do was spend all her time with the one she missed and loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> pls be nice 2 me it's my first fic ;;w;;


End file.
